Bicycle racks of various forms have long been employed for the parking of bicycles in numbers, to avoid damage to them from contact with other bicycles and to facilitate their convenient identification and removal. Such known racks are usually designed to have a fixed or limited capacity and arrangement and thus lacking the versatility provided by my invention.